crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
100% Completion
100% Completion is the act of collecting everything in a video game. In most of the Crash Bandicoot games, players can go over the 100% mark. Sometimes, there's even rewards for getting 100%. In almost all the Crash games, getting 100% is required for the true ending. Crash Bandicoot In this game, the highest percentage is 100%. To get 100%, the player must beat all levels, collect all the gems, and collect both keys. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In this game, the highest percentage is 100%*. To get 100%, the player must collect all 25 crystals and collect all 42 gems. Additionally, even though it is possible to get the red gem from Snow Go and the box gem from Road to Ruin without going through the secret warp room, each of the five warps to the secret warp room also adds 1% to the player's completion percentage, so the player must access all of those warps to the secret warp room to get 100%. However, the player can view the 100% ending by simply having all crystals and all gems and defeating Dr. Neo Cortex, without necessarily having 100%. *It is possible to get up to 200% via a glitch. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In this game, the highest percentage is 105%*. To get 105%, the player must collect all Crystals, collect all gems, and collect gold or platinum relics on every level. By collecting all crystals, gems, and relics (of any type) on the main levels (i.e. excluding Hot Coco and Eggipus Rex), the player gets 100% and the second ending can be viewed and the platinum relic times appear. Hot Coco and Eggipus Rex are considered bonus levels, and the player gets the extra 5% by doing the following: *1% for Hot Coco gem *1% for Hot Coco relic *1% for Eggipus Rex gem *1% for Eggipus Rex relic *1% for the 45th gem acquired when the player has obtained all of the other gems and a gold or platinum relic on every level (including Hot Coco and Eggipus Rex) *Like in Crash 2, it is possible to get much higher percentages through the same glitch. Crash Team Racing In this game, the highest percentage is 101%. To get 101%, the player must collect all trophies, CTR tokens, gems, and have a gold or platinum relic on every track. The player can view another ending, each of the character's epilogue can be seen, and they will have confetti. Crash Bash In this game, the highest percentage is 200% when playing a one player game, or a two player game in which both characters chosen are on the same team. To get 200%, the player must collect all trophies, gems, crystals, and all gold and platinum relics. When playing a two player game with one good character and one evil character, 200% is achieved in the same way, and then there is a tie breaker. After playing the tie breaker, the percentage rises to 201%. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In this game, the highest percentage is 106%. To achieve this percentage, the player must collect all crystals, gems, and relics. Any type of relic will suffice as no extra percentage is given for gold or platinum relics. After obtaining 106% completion, the player can view the game's second ending by completing the Crunch Time boss fight again. This game contains 25 crystals, 46 gems, 30 relics, and 5 boss fights. Each of these accounts for 1%, and so the fact that these add up to 106 is the reason why total completion in this game is 106% instead of 100%. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In this game, the highest percentage is 101%. 100% is achieved by collecting all crystals, gems, and relics from the 20 main levels. If the player additionally gets a gold or platinum relic on every level, and defeats Cortex again, the Mega-Mix level will be playable as part of the game's second ending. Acquiring the gem from this level will bring the percentage to 101%. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced To reach 100% completion, the player must collect all crystals, gem shards, gems, and at least 16 platinum and 8 gold relics and also defeat N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart To reach 100% completion, the player must have all trophies, CNK Tokens, gems, relics, and keys, and must then beat Velo again to unlock the 100% cutscene (which varies between teams). Crash Twinsanity 100% completion is reached by collecting all the crystals and gems and defeating all the bosses. A special cutscene is unlocked in the extras menu (which varies between regions). Crash Tag Team Racing To get the maximum percentage, 100%, the player must beat all Chicken Challenges, get all crystals, find all Die-O-Ramas, unlock all gags, and unlock all vehicles and vehicle upgrades. There is no extra reward for reaching 100% completion. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Game Terms Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing